Live fast, die young
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Pietro odiaba como de lenta tenia que ir su vida pese a lo rápido pero no pudo imaginar nunca lo rápido que se iría.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**

* * *

Pietro Maximoff solía preguntarse si la gente que le rodeaba era consciente de lo lento que avanzaba el mundo, lo cual no significaba que la existencia de una persona avanzase del mismo modo, de niño había aprendido que una vida podía ser corta o larga, lenta o rápida, según la persona, variaba, era puro azar.

Le resultaba muy irónico eso, ¿qué cambiaria antes? ¿Una persona o un mundo? De niño le habían dicho que en cuestión de diez años una persona podía casarse, tener hijos y divorciarse pero que durante ese mismo tiempo una ciudad podía avanzar o estancarse según la voluntad de cambiar y de crecer de aquellos que habitaban en ella.

Esas eran la clase de cosas que no comprendía, él era el humano más rápido del mundo y aborrecía tener siempre que esperar, el mundo era demasiado lento para él, las personas, su vida. Todo era tremendamente lento a su lado.

Él nunca habría parado, nunca hubiese aceptado ir a un ritmo normal en la vida de no ser por Wanda, tenían que seguir juntos, Pietro nunca se hubiese separado de su hermana, la idea para él era impensable.

Pietro empezó a pensar en lo rápido que una vida podía acabar el día en que aquel obús de Industrias Stark colisionó en su casa y asesinó a sus padres, ¿habrían previsto sus padres hace años cuando iba a acabar todo para ellos? No podía saberlo pero fue la primera vez que esa idea cruzó por su mente.

Apenado como estaba por la pérdida de sus padres y, posteriormente, carcomido por la sed de venganza contra el que consideraba su asesino no volvió a pensar en ello, estaba más ocupado cuidando de su hermana y obedeciendo las órdenes de aquellos que les darían el poder para vengarse.

Wanda no había confiados en ellos al principio, ella estaba más preocupada por la gente que ocupaba su país y por las manifestaciones en las que participaban para demostrar que estaban en contra, fue él quien la convenció de ello, con ese poder no solo podían vengarse de Stark si no podían evitar la guerra en Sokovia.

Su vida en las instalaciones de Hydra no era precisamente agradable, no tenían tiempo para nada, pasaban horas en el laboratorio, soportando toda clase de pruebas horribles ante la atenta mirada de aquellos científicos que pese a sus suplicas no les daban un minuto de paz. Y cuando no estaban en ese lugar permanecían tirados en la cama de sus celdas, intentando dormir o descansar sus torturadas mentes.

Fue cuando sus poderes salieron a la luz que algo cambió.

Descubrieron que no estaban solos.

Según habían oído a unos guardias Hydra había encontrado a otro sujeto de pruebas, una huérfana que parecía cumplir con todos los requisitos que ellos buscaban. Durante varios días no supieron mucho más sobre ella, solamente la oían gritar mientras los experimentos se llevaban a cabo.

No le importaba, había aprendido a que nadie más que Wanda, a fin de cuentas era su única familia, aquella chica solo era otro sujeto mas, probablemente acabaría loca como muchos, no todos aguantaban los experimentos, la mayoría perdía la cabeza al cabo de una semana y terminaban desapareciendo. Pietro no sabía que era de ellos pero se imaginaba que su destino era la muerte.

Se terminaron acostumbrando a los gritos y cuando cesaron creyeron que al fin había terminado todo, pero para sorpresa de ambos, la niña sobrevivió.

Les contaron que se llamaba Anya y que entrenaría con ellos. Para Pietro no era más que un obstáculo, una rival que podría privarle a él y a su hermana de su venganza, necesitaban ser los mejores para que Hydra los permitiese colaborar en misiones, eventualmente sabían que lograrían encontrarse con Stark, eran pacientes sobre ese tema.

A fin de cuenta, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Pensó que si no se había vuelto loca con los experimentos podría incordiarla para que se marchase, dudaba mucho que eso fuese posible pero le divertía correr de un lado a otro delante de ella haciendo que se asustase porque no era capaz de verla.

-¿Es que no lo has visto venir? -le preguntaba.

Ella no decía nada, se limitaba a suspirar y a volver a entrenar, como si con eso pudiese hacer algo, no había desarrollado sus poderes aun, no tenia porque hacerlo, ya había habido antes experimentos fallidos.

Era lenta, como todos.

Al final se aburrió de ella y la dejó en paz, siguió el consejo de su hermana de ignorarla y seguir con sus vidas, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Las noches eran lo peor, al mantenerlos separados no podía abrazar a su hermana cuando ella estaba asustada por sus poderes, ni viceversa, no podía susurrarle palabras amables en las paredes de aquellas celdas, su única esperanza era creer que Wanda sabía que al otro lado se encontraba él, totalmente pegado la pared intentando sentirla.

En aquellos momentos Pietro sentía lo lento que iba el mundo, él quería que llegase cada mañana pronto para volver a abrazarla o que llegase el día en que fuesen libres, ¿por qué el mundo no podía ir tan rápido como él? Aunque Wanda le dijese que fuese paciente le irritaba esperar, por mucho que lo intentase, ser paciente no formaba parte de su ser, esperaba que su hermana fuese paciente por los dos.

El tiempo fue pasando en los laboratorios, conforme crecían se iban haciendo mas fuertes y los entrenamientos más duros que los dejaban tan cansados que ni siquiera eran capaces de conversar entre ellos.

La gente iba y venía, al igual que los sujetos, nunca se quedaban, salvo Anya, Pietro se preguntaba cómo podía alguien tan débil y lento seguir existiendo, a veces se preguntaba si escondía algo, si al igual que su hermana y él tenía alguna motivación secreta para seguir viviendo.

El día en que averiguó que era lo que la chica ocultaba fue el día en que de nuevo se preguntó si alguien sabia lo corta que podía ser si existencia. También aprendió que la gente ocultaba su verdadero rostro bajo una fachada de debilidad, quien había creído que no era más que un pequeño pez en un mar de tiburones resultó ser una piraña que luchó por escapar de ese mar.

Pietro no pudo pensar en que admiraba su determinación, pero sabía que todo lo que había intentado había sido en vano, si su motivación era la libertad debería de haber aprendido antes que eran propiedad de Hydra y que, por lo tanto, no se les permitiría nunca ser libres ni tener otra vida que no fuese a sus órdenes.

Y entonces le vio, hasta la fecha aquel otro sujeto de Hydra había sido un rumor, una especie de cuento que oían de vez en cuando. Hasta ese momento no habían creído que existiese porque el creer que existía alguien así, que Hydra era capaz de crear tal monstruo era una idea perturbadora.

El Soldado de Invierno. Otra arma, un fantasma creado para dar caza a los enemigos de Hydra, se decía que nadie le hubiese visto había terminado vivo.

Ambos lo vieron cuando se llevó a la chica que intentaba escapar, ambos se estremecieron al verle, Pietro se colocó delante de los ojos y ambos clavaron sus ojos en aquel brazo de metal con la estrella roja.

Si iba a por ellos quería evitar que su hermana viese algo, quería protegerla. Si había matado a tanta gente como se rumoreaba estaba seguro que no tendría problemas en matarlos a ellos.

Pero aquel hombre fantasmal no les hizo caso alguno, se llevó a la chica y no la volvieron a ver, ellos no eran su misión, por dentro Pietro no puedo evitar reírse, ¿habría visto venir que ese iba a ser su final?

Se preguntó si una persona antes de morir sabia de verdad que ese era el fin, que su vida había acabado y que ya no iban a ser parte de ese mundo, la vida que les quedase se iría rápidamente y desaparecerían.

Recordó el día de la muerte de sus padres y como había pensado que todo acabaría para ellos, aunque no había sido así había estado casi seguro de que no iban a lograrlo.

Pietro nunca imaginó como seria su final, siempre había creído que para alguien que vivía tan rápido como él la vida se haría corta aunque en realidad fuese larga, imaginaba que seguiría siempre al lado de su hermana, hasta el final, dos personas que nacen a la vez deberían poder vivir hasta el último momento juntos.

Había sido bastante irónico que una persona como él, que podía verlo todo a cámara lenta mientras iba más rápido que el propio mundo no hubiese visto venir hasta el último instante que su creencia de que estarían juntos para siempre fuera errónea.

Pero el Pietro que había sido en ese instante no era el mismo Pietro que movido por la venganza soportó aquellos experimentos durante años, había aprendido a de sus errores, había visto el verdadero mal en el mundo y aunque se había encontrado cara a cara con el asesino de sus padres y en un primer instante había intentado matarlo, había terminado por unirse a él solo por una vez, para proteger el mundo que lentamente iba cambiando, para que otras vidas pudiesen ser más largas y pudiesen ver lo que él ya no lograría ver.

De todos los finales que se había imaginado desde que el obús colisionase en su casa jamás habría imaginado que su final sería un final de héroe. Un buen final si se paraba a pensarlo.

No lo había visto venir.

Y lo único que se podía echar en cara de su corta vida es que no estaría nunca más a su lado para protegerla y cuidar de ella.

Esperó que por lo menos ellos no la dejasen sola.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es mi aportación para el reto del foro, no me ha gustado mucho como me ha terminado quedando, creo que no he llegado a plasmar del todo la idea que queria.**

 **De todos modos, hecho esta xD Asi que espero que os guste ~**


End file.
